JSA 80-Page Giant 2011 Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * A mortician * Barry Other Characters: * Joe Holmes * Valerie Holmes Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Sins of the Father | Synopsis2 = The Justice Society of America fights the Yakuza in Japan and run across Jiro, who dies, but not before Jiro tells them that the Yakuza is holding his son hostage. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Jiro * ** Hachiro ** Kichiro ** Shinji ** Takeo Other Characters: * * Fumio Locations: * ** Kamakura Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = City of Light & Magic | Synopsis3 = A day in the life for Green Lantern in the Emerald City. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Tin Man | Synopsis4 = During a fight with Solomon Grundy, Citizen Steel rescues a girl, Hannah Carson, from a collapsing building, but her leg is damaged. Citizen Steel convinces the JSA to help with her recovery. Citizen Steel and Hannah start to grow close, but Steel simply walks away... She doesn't know that he is a tin man. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Hannah Carson * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Guiding the Gifted: A Tale of Jesse Quick | Synopsis5 = Jesse Quick gets a call from an old college friend, Connie Carlson, that is now a teacher. Connie has discovered that J.J. has powers and hopes that Jesse can help. Jesse comes in to see J.J., but unfortunately, so does Icicle. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Connie Carlson * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Jared "J.J." Jaxon * Ronald Jaxon Locations: * , Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = The Perfect Score | Synopsis6 = Green Lantern has a unique way of capturing bad-guys. Putting a lantern-made television on their head and letting them watch their own fantasies played out while the cops haul them off. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Duty, Honor, Country | Synopsis7 = Twelve days into his army training, Howard Lorenzen is wounded when the camp is attacked. The Justice Society of America save him, and he is sent home with a Purple Heart. But, Howard doesn't see himself as a hero... Finally, Howard gets a job he can be proud of with the Department of Justice. Then, a day came when he was asked to deliver papers to the JSA, signed by Senator McCarthy, requesting that they appear before the House of Un-American Activities Commission (H.U.A.C.). Then, Brain Wave attacks, and it is time for Howard to be a hero. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Howard Lorenzen * Locations: * Falls Church, * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:80-Page Giant Specials